


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by DarkCarolDanvers (poly_avenger)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_avenger/pseuds/DarkCarolDanvers
Summary: The Endgame is over, the snap has been reversed, and Carol looks down at the river where Nat’s body should be. In her hand, a report stating Maria’s and Monica’s death.This is when she knows that the world of men must burn.There's just one Witch too strong for her to beat. But if she can't be killed she must be turned. And she will be.





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

There was a slight feeling of cold on her face. Wind was still a thing, even after all this time, after so many major attacks hitting the Earth. Thanos had just been the beginning. The ashes of the dead had been floating around the sky for years, quietly pointing towards the new Ice Age they were about to bring with them. But that was then. Now, there was a funeral behind her that was slowly turning into a party – after all, so many had come back from the dead. Why would a dead Tony matter to them?

Turned out, pretty much for a dead man. The funeral had been expensive. Classy, with a sense of style to the sacred actions that Tony would have liked. At least Steve had said that. But then, he had gone off to five more minutes in the past and since then, his smile was fading. He’d probably met Peggy and her husband. At least he still wasn’t noticing his gun-wearing boyfriend was shooting at him all the time. Oh, wait, best friend was the term they were on. She shook her head. Humans were so fucking weird sometimes that it hurt to remember she was essentially one of them.

And yet, all those thoughts were only leading her away from what she didn’t want to face. She looked down into the water before her, rippling in tiny waves, still pretending to be part of a somehow working circle of nature. Lying to her. Like anything could still work after what happened. She would drive upstate soon – but first, she had to face this. One deep breath and she finally allowed herself to focus on the ground instead of the single leaves floating on the surface. Immediately, Nat’s face stared back at her. Of course. She thought about talking to her, for a second. What would a whispered “I’m sorry” be worth to her? After all, she was watching a funeral for a man who had been an asshole 95 per cent of his god damn life. And here Nat was, curiously looking around and finding not even a stone or a meeting or a speech remembering her. She chuckled. Probably Nat wouldn’t even have shown those feelings, too. She’d just smiled and said that it was okay. That it was her job to care for all of them, not theirs to care for her.

God damn men. She had a sudden urge to drown them all.

The letter in her hand made a whispering sound when it crumbled in her closing fist. She sighed and finally opened the ruined envelope.

She was prepared for a lot. But not for Nat’s handwriting.

_I’m so sorry I have to tell you like this. But well, if this letter reaches you, I’m dead. And you should know._

The photo shivered in her hand for a moment and fell down into the water. Both mother and daughter were laying on the ground in twisted positions, the remains of a crashed plane around them. A spear like Thanos’ soldiers wore was buried in the left wing. Next to that part, a ripped side showed part of a print. “Monica ‘Avenge’-”.

The coordinates dated the crash three miles from where the final battle had been fought at exactly that time.

Tony fucking Stark had been too slow. And Steve, that selfish asshole, had been too busy single handedly fighting an army to even consider strategizing. After all, she had called out for him. Several times. But No, he had to go off alone.

That blast was their fault.

Carol tucked her hair away and acknowledged the single tear on her hand. The next ones would be for those of the dead that deserved their fate.


End file.
